


Maybe The Internet Raised Us

by TurninHeads24-7 (TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou)



Category: 5SOS, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, But it might not be continued until a conple months (maybe years) from noow, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, M/M, ManxManxMan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Srry guys, This was based of the song Maybe the Internet Raised Us, Top!Liam, Zaynie gets his heart broken, bottom!Zayn, im so horrible, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TurninHeads24-7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re a little weird, and life’s a little weird. And when they found someone whose weirdness is compatible with their own, they called it love. Or maybe they just stole that from Dr. Seuss.</p><p>(Also known as the AU where both of them finally get their shit together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dating Site

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A World Alone by Lorde
> 
> So maybe this shouldn't have happened this way, but damnit I do what I want.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I am not in love with Liam Payne. I am not in love with Liam Payne. I am not in love with Liam Payne. I am not. I am not..._

He thought if he said it enough, the lie would become true. He knew it was really true, but he couldn’t hurt to dream right? Wrong. He went through it himself. Before he did, though, he didn’t know how cruel the world really was. How it could destroy one so pure, so white, and turn them into a black hole. He didn’t know that Liam Payne would destroy his light. That’s why he had trusted him so much....

**_*Three Months Earlier*_ **

__

“Dude, don’t be a pussy! Do it! You haven't hooked up with anyone sense Jacob left and we all know you need to get laid!” Louis pushed me towards the computer with a little huff. He must have used much energy in that one push, although it got me about centimeter closer to the damn hell of a computer, because of his scrawny arms. He _does_ have an ass to slay Aphrodite, though. I can’t deny that! Many say that his ass is their queen because-well, it’s the queen of all asses.

Sighing, I turned to look at Louis with my, personally, amazing puppy-dog eyes.

Louis looked at me like I was on crack and laughed. “You know those don’t work on me, Zaynie! I grew out of them the moment we turned eighteen!” I looked at him and couldn’t help but giggled a little too loud for my liking. So it was more like a snort.

“ _Eighteen?_ It took you _twelve_ years to get over my puppy-dog eyes?! Bahaha!” I broke out into full near-death laughter at the thought of my best friend of fifthteen years, having not got over my _horrible_ puppy-dog eyes! I don’t think I’ll ever let him live this one down.

He pushed me again and because I wasn’t paying attention I crumbled like a rock onto the plush carpet covered mahogany floor. I groaned when my head hit the carpet.

“That’s what you get! Now get on the damn site and catch some fine-mothafucka!” I gave in and rolled towards the wretched computer screen that lay on the floor. Louis laid down beside me and click the button that said if you liked men or women, which of course, we like men. A man without a shirt popped up on the screen and started talking out the instructions of the site:

“Hi, my name is James Fordid and I met my soul mate, Chris Drew, on this site. All you have to do is-” I quickly clicked the ‘X’ in the top corner because I didn’t want to know about that man's love life. I just needed to determine mine.

The screen for what type of guy you would like to meet popped up and I looked at Louis.

“What do ya think, Lou? New type? Or staying with the good boy that’s a freak in the bedroom?” Louis grinned.

“Maybe you should widen your horizons and check out what the bad-boys have to offer? I hear they have some _kinky_ motives. Maybe you’ll get one that wants to tie you up and fuck you into a nun?” He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. I stared at him and chuckled.

“A nun? Where’d you get that one from, Lou? Were you fucked into becoming a nun?” I smirked, holding back full-on laughter. Louis cheeks turned a crimson shade of red and I couldn’t keep the grin back. “You were? Eh, Louis! Didn’t know you were that kinky!”

“Just shutup and type in bad-boy, you prick.” He grinned right along with me and shoved me lightly with his right elbow.

“Fine, fine. Don’t get nit-picky.” Turning back to the screen I typed in exactly what Louis had said and exactly four-hundred and fifty-six guys popped up. My eyes widened.

“Wow. That’s a lot of kinky guys.” Louis gasped out next to me. I nodded robotically, it really was.

“You should just pick random! Maybe luck will be on your side!” Louis giggled after a moment to shock and pushed the shuffle button at the bottom of the left hand corner, before I could stop him.

“Louis!” I yelled, trying to go back but it wouldn’t let me. “If I get hooked up with some perverted fifty year old, I’m going to castrate you!”

The shuffler dinged and me and Louis looked back at the screen. A picture of a young guy with tattoos covering his arms, flexing, stared back at us, while smirking.

“Now _that_ is one hell of a bad-boy!” Louis licked his lips and wolf whistled. I nodded right along with him, he wasn’t lying. This dude was one hell of an apple of an apple tree.

“Liam Payne.” Louis read off the screen. “He’s a nice one. Chat him.”

I nodded and clicked the ‘chat’ button. Here we go.

****

_You are now chatting with Liam Payne._

_**** _

You: **Hey.**

****

Liam Payne:   _Hey._

****

You: **So how did you end up here?**

****

Liam Payne: _Ex boyfriend cheated and I got tired of weeping by myself. Wby?_

****

You: **Almost the same other than the fact that not only did he cheat but he got the girl he cheated on with preggos.**

 

Liam Payne:   _Damn thats brutal._

 

You: **It is.**

 

****

********************

 ****  
** ** ****

The conversation went on like that until six hours later when I was ready to crash and Louis had left to hang with Harry. Saying our goodbyes, not before exchanging numbers, we both left the screen for the first time in six hours.

I crawled into bed and cuddled into my favorite bunny toy. Maybe this was the start of a great friendship.

_Maybe this was the first step towards true love._

 


	2. Memoirs of a Heartbreaker

_“No body cares, Zayn. You’re useless. Did you think I really loved you? I could laugh at how stupid you are, Zaynie. I should just tie you up and leave you here to rot like the cock loving maggot you are, but I won't because of how much your **friends** love you. As if you could be loved at all.”_

 

******************

Let me just say, I’m **not** a morning person. Waking up at the ungodly hour of five o’clock is not my specialty. Nor will it ever be.

“Get the fuck up, Zayn! You have a dentist appointment! It’s in two hours! GET UP!” My blanket of sun was snatched away from me and I was left with the cold morning air rushing over my tanned, goosebump covered skin.

I mini glared at the monster from hell itself trying to wake me up; “Five? In two hours? What the hell are you waking me up for?!” My screaming so early, which isn’t usual, startled the little demon named Louis, who fell and plopped down onto his ass with a squeal.

“Hey! Don’t yell at me! I’m only getting you up because the hottie on the screen said so!” The moment the words ‘hottie on the screen’ came from his demon mouth I sat up straight as a stripper pole.

“Hottie? Wait….hottie! LIAM!” My words jumbled together as I rushed to push my newly energized legs to the limit of before ten o'clock. My mind jumbled through different scenarios of why he would contact me so early, all of which included him having a wet dream about me. Just...just….*sigh* don’t ask.

“Zayn wait! Don’t run out there in your-” I stopped mid run to stare at the screen that held a smirking Liam on it. Wait..Was he on skype? Wait...I’m in my…! “-boxers!”

I jumped ten feet in the air and dashed into Lou’s room. “Why didn’t you tell me he was on Skype?! Louis!” I angrily huffed out, pulling my sweats that were in his drawer, yet another ‘don’t ask’,  out and onto my naked legs.

“I tried to warn you, didn’t I? I said not to go out and you ran out anyway! You were too excited to see you bad-boy, Mr.Kinky!” He chuckled and cracked open the door to smirk at me.

"How did he get our Skype anyway?" I huffed out, irritated.

"I gave it to 'em! When you went to sleep I took you phone and sent him your Skype!" He giggled and I shook my head at his antisipation with how we were going to get together. As if we even would, which I highly doubt.

"Fine. Will you at least let me get dressed before you make me go on a Skype call with a potential boyfriend?" Louis nodded and smirked; “Now, now, Zaynie. Don’t take too long, your baby is waiting to meet you.”

I grimaced at the word ‘baby’ as **_the_** flashback hit me…

 **  
** **_* One Year Ago*_ ** **  
**

 

**“Happy Valentines, baby.” Jacob kissed my shoulder and I shuttered and leaned into his touch.**

**“I love you too, Jake.” My smiled widened as Jacob grinned ear to ear. He nuzzled my shoulder and lightly bit my collar bone.**

**“Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?” I blushed.**

**“All the time, baby.” This time his smirk turned into a glare.**

**“What’s wrong, Jacob?” My eyebrows rose up in confusion and concern. My concern grew as he stepped away from me and let my arms drop from his shoulders like rag dolls.**

**“ _Baby?_ ” I nodded. “When did I _ever_ say you could call me baby?” My eyes widened as I realized I had actually never called him ‘baby’ to his face.**

**“Jacob, does that offend you?” My eyebrows went up in raw confusion mixed in with slowly added anger. Why in the hell can’t I call him baby? Don’t I have the right to return my love for him in words like ‘baby, sexy, hottie’ ext.? Who is he to tell me what to say?**

**“I think you need to be _punished_ , Zaynie? Don’t you think so?” His sneer grew uglier with each passing second. Punished? Punished for what? What did I do!?**

**“You called me..” Jacob raised his hand high, ready to strike.**

**“Baby.” He brought his hand down. Hard.**

 

***END***

 

“Zayn? Zayn what’s wrong?” Louis’s voice shook me from my stupor and I looked at him.

“Hang up the call.”

Louis looked at me like I was crazy, but I just shook my head and stood my ground.

“Hang. Up. The. Call.” I exaggerated the pronunciation of each word to make it clear to him that I didn’t want to see my ‘baby.’

“Zayn! What’s gotten into you? Why won’t you talk to Lia-”

“I SAID HANG UP THE FUCKING CALL, LOUIS!” He stared at me with quivering eyes, never wavering from my face. He slowly nodded, turned to back out and shut the door.

The mask I needed to protect my inner-self shattered when I heard Louis’ first words of sorrow while telling Liam I couldn’t talk. Sobs wracked through my body and I threw myself onto Lou’s bed, sobbing into his pillow-pet.

Liam would be the same as Jacob. He would pretend and as soon as he got in and out of my ass enough he would beat me and leave. I would never find true love. As if true love ever existed. Liam will be exactly like Jacob. And…and…

_and I would get my heart broken._

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short! It was originally meant to be a flashback of when he was first hit by Jacob. (which was sadly on Valentines Day) But then I realized that I left you guys thinking about how much of a couple Zayn and Liam would be if they met on the internet and so yeah! I decided to add a bit of the actual next day into it!


End file.
